


【团兵】因为捡到了埃尔文的一根头发，胸口长出了石蒜的芽

by wusan53fiftythree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wusan53fiftythree/pseuds/wusan53fiftythree
Summary: 埃尔文死后利维还会睡在埃尔文的房间里，有一天他在床上捡到了一根金色的头发……
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

大概是因为夺还战的成功，调查兵团总算是受到了上面的一些关注，今年的供暖要比往年好上很多。到了十二月初利维才脱下黑色的长袖衫和西装外套，换上了白色的高领毛衣和军团统一配发的大衣。

虽然早就成为了第十四任团长，韩吉还是乐意住在自己原来的屋子里，毕竟她屋子里堆得快要到天花板的书籍和资料整理起来大概要花上几个星期，而且最近正在测试新的巨人猎杀装置，几乎是没有时间去做这些小事的。知道她屋子里什么东西放在哪里的人大概也只有莫布里特。以前利维拉上放假的米克冲进了韩吉的屋子里，没走两步，高大米克就因为肩宽而不小心碰到了什么，砸下来的书页几乎把两个人淹没了，而韩吉蜷在屋子的一个角落，手里拽着不知道从哪里找到的资料。“我刚才得出了一个非常重要的结论：巨人大概是不会放屁的！”

“啊，是啊臭四眼，巨人是不会放屁的，但你的屋子再不打扫就会有成千上万的蟑螂爬进来搞放屁交响乐大会了吧？”利维站在书堆里，动弹不得，人类最强遇到过的最困难的窘境也不过如此了吧。

因此埃尔文的屋子一直没有打扫，原封不动的在原地，利维偶尔会去躺在他床上过夜。团长的屋子供暖比较好。这是他对自己说的借口。

虽然供暖好了，但是睡觉的时候还是要套着厚衣服，利维就穿着白色的高领毛衣，即使已经穿了一年了，保养得当所以看上去还像是新的一样。他像往常那样坐在床边，拿起埃尔文书柜上的书，随便哪一本都可以，翻到他写着注释的地方，将两条腿伸进被褥里。并不是在读书的内容，单纯的只是欣赏里面的字迹。他喜欢用蓝墨水写注释，做笔记的时候还是黑墨水。蓝色的笔迹要浅一些，比起黑墨水更能看清楚书写者的力道和笔划顺序。“这家伙，这个字母明明应该是先写这一竖再拐弯的吧。”他发现埃尔文的书写顺序是有问题的，有那么几个字母常常出错，有时候写起来连笔字甚至还会掉落一两个没那么重要的组合音节字母。另外他喜欢把挂在字母中间的那一横和点放在最后写，这就导致有时候那一横、那一点，会落在错误的字母上。“好歹当团长这么多年了，就算只是自己看也要讲究一些吧。”他这么嘟囔道，希望屋子门口没有路过的士兵能够听见他说话。他放下书，熄灭油灯之前他在床上找到了一缕头发。

是金色的，大概一乍长，是埃尔文的。

那根头发连着白色的毛囊，应该是自然脱落的，尾部较粗，越往发梢越细。埃尔文的头发并不是纯金色的，他确认过，有那么几率掺杂着淡金色和浅棕色，因此他的眉毛也比他的头发颜色要深一些。他将那缕头发夹进书本里，放在枕头底下。夺还战之后他的睡眠质量就好了一些，至少有了那么片刻的沉睡。外面开始下雪了，雪落在窗台上，微弱的噪音，瘙痒着他的心。他蜷缩起来，天气真的很冷，手脚都是冰凉的，然后将手放在了胸口。

枕着爱人的头发睡觉就会梦到爱人么？至少利维没有。他梦见的是地下街，他在酒吧里玩扑克。那是他还年轻，还没遇到法兰和伊莎贝拉，还怨恨着抛下他离去的肯尼。对面的人是个身材矮小，佝偻，苍白的人，眼睛里却露出凶光。地下街这样的人很常见，大都是哪里的地头蛇。为什么会坐在这里玩扑克？利维记不起来了，这是二十年前的事了。对方出了一张红桃A，利维出了一张黑桃K，不知道怎么回事他就赢了。“今晚的酒都在我名下。”他豪爽地对酒馆老板这么说——这不太对头，他可不是那种打赌打赢了就要给所有人买酒喝的人。这时候一个扎着高马尾的人闯了进来，分不清男女，径直走到他面前，将他面前的酒杯抢下，“利维，要去王都了。”

“利维，要去王都了。”的确有人这么叫他，只不过不是在梦里，是在房间门口。是韩吉，她应该是一夜没睡。

“我睡过头了？”

“倒也没有。”韩吉掏出怀表，其实时间还早，“只不过可能需要拜托你把资料收拾一下，我刚刚回来，有点来不及了。”

韩吉去洗漱了，自己也洗了把脸起来。他想把那根头发拿走，想了想还是放在这里最稳妥。一个小时后他们就坐上马车出发了，雪天难行，即使提前出发也差一点迟到。走进大楼前雪还是厚厚地积到了脚踝，黄昏时出来积雪已经不见了，只剩下了黑色的粘稠的泥浆。

“你睡一会儿吧。”利维对韩吉说，她昨天大概是没怎么睡，今天又被叫道扎克雷那里开了一天会。扎克雷非要给他们看他的新艺术品，于是又强打着精神跟着他去了地下的密室。看完韩吉清醒了。“你说下面真的能放进去一个红酒瓶么？”本着科学探究的精神，韩吉将两只手放在一起虎口先是比了个小小的圈，再比了个大大的圈，“拿出来了真的合得上么？”

“我哪里知道，埃尔文那玩意儿好歹还算是符合他身高的中上尺寸。”

“不，并不是这个原因才问你的。”

“会漏屎的吧。”

“哇，那还真是可怜。”

坐在马车上的他也睡着了，他和韩吉一个靠在马车的右侧，一个靠在马车的左侧。他是先醒来的，已经是天已经黑了，他们经过了城镇，有商贩在吆喝，热红酒的蒸汽从酒桶里升起。“在这里停一下吧。”他对车夫说，停在了并没有那么繁忙的小巷里，然后下车买了两杯红酒。把韩吉叫醒，两个人喝了酒暖了身子才重新出发。“今晚又会下雪么？”“大概。”他们在兵营门口下车，道了别。

白色的毛囊就像一个种子，不如说其实头发就像是种子一样，有了毛囊的毛孔才会长出毛发，而无法给毛囊提供充足的营养的话毛囊就会死掉，人大概就是这么秃的。以前埃尔文的头发总是喜欢梳得平平整整，发蜡之下连翘起的碎发都没有。一开始利维以为那是假发，那时他初来乍到，对地上的工资什么的完全不清楚，感觉埃尔文这个位置的人一定能买得起这样看上去像真头发一样的假发。于是丰收节的时候他装作喝醉，去抓埃尔文的头发——失败了，手上沾了好几根带着白色毛囊的头发。如果不是因为装醉就要装到底，他大概会嫌弃地一根根取下来，扔到地上踩一踩，毕竟他们当时的关系并没有那么好。

“其实分队长没那么多钱。”当上兵长后利维拿到了第一个月的薪水，多，比以前多，但也没有多到哪里去，“团长也没那么多钱，有时候可能还要自己掏腰包补贴一下军粮。”

“那你为什么这么执着地要留在调查兵团？你这样的长相去宪兵团做几年然后从政，没多久就能买套不错的小宅子，找个漂亮的贵族小姐然后风风光光结婚当大老爷不好么？”

“我就当你在夸我长得不错好了。”

他没有直接回答第一句的问题，直到不久前利维才知道那个问题的答案。解开儿时的疑惑又如何呢，他还是个英雄。

回到了房间的利维把书本打开，找到了那根头发，放在手心。他做了一件很奇怪的是，奇怪到在他脱下衬衫，脱下里面的长袖衫之后，突然意识到自己在做什么，突然意识到自己是不是该停下来。他听说过曾经有年轻的男孩因为爱而不得，在全身都刻下了女孩的名字，并且抱着他所认为的“定情信物”跳进了运河，而那女孩只是惊慌地看着上门来的宪兵，解释道：“我只是会在早上出门的时候和他打招呼而已。”他虽然还没有把自己全身都刻上埃尔文.史密斯，但是正在做的事也差不多荒唐了——

他将自己胸口的皮肤隔开，然后放进了埃尔文的头发，再用针线重新缝合上。

疼么？

挺疼的。不过还好了。

冬天穿的衣服会厚一些，所以即使贴上了纱布也看不出来，只不过会愈合很慢，最开始的几天总是在渗血。明明只是皮外伤而已，可是每次揭开纱布检查，哪里都是血淋淋的，还没有完全结好痂。

利维生日的那天是冬日节，听话的小孩必须早早上床，第二天才会有礼物。不听话的小孩会在午夜十二点的时候被怪物带走。其实想想就知道，这种传说是为了给穷人家遗弃家里最羸弱的小孩、父母为了能够早早上床快活而捏造的幌子。但还是能把小孩吓得躲在被窝里不敢出来，最起码利维小时候相信过，每年的生日这天都会早早地上床睡觉，第二天早上起来就会有尝不出甜味、比军粮稍微能入口一些的橘子皮烤饼干吃，那是他小时候能吃的上的最好吃的东西了。

去年他的礼物是白色的高领毛衣，韩吉在感叹埃尔文随随便便一买就买到了合适的尺寸的同时，屋子里剩下的两个人心照不宣地对视了一眼。因为害怕伤口会沾到毛线上面，最近都是放在柜子里面的。生日会上他就穿着平常的黑色长袖衫和黑色外套，看着韩吉放下了团长的架子和几个十几岁的小鬼玩闹。他们喝了热红酒，吃了女王送来的蛋糕和点心。他早早地就去睡了，韩吉也去休息了，留下来几个小孩一边喝酒一边比赛用火柴搭高塔，不知道怎么回事艾伦又和让打了起来，这次他没有冲上去把两个人暴揍一顿。

睡前利维坐在床边，拿着镜子，小心翼翼地揭开了纱布。已经愈合了，痂的底下已经长出来了新的皮肤。他拿着剪刀，把缝线剪断，然后用镊子把断线拉出来。埃尔文的头发已经完全被皮肤盖住了，并没有发炎，大概是契合的比较好。那粒白色的毛囊就在皮肤下的某处。想到这里他打了个冷战，拿起剪刀想把头发拉出来，找个别的什么地方放好，又觉得好不容易愈合的伤口，还是算了吧。那天晚上他是在自己的房间里入睡的，还是没有梦见埃尔文，倒是吃上了小时候的橘子皮烤饼干。粗糙的燕麦和牛奶、干橘子皮混合在一起，还有一些没有完全磨碎的壳。妈妈说她小时候就会吃这个庆祝冬日节，只不过她吃过的要放了更多的糖、牛奶、还有鸡蛋和面粉。冬日节的时候会下雪，她就和哥哥一起坐在壁炉旁边，一边吃饼干一边看雪。利维对雪没有什么概念，糖也是，那都是他没有接触过的东西。他只是坐在妈妈身边吃饼干，觉得那是世界上最好吃的东西。

第二天他打开窗户，又下雪了。他去茶水间泡了杯茶，然后去食堂简单地吃了早餐。在窗户边他看到让、科尼和萨沙骑着马走了，应该是回家去看一看，科尼大概是去给他妈妈扫雪了。过了一会儿艾伦也和三笠艾尔敏出去了，今天有集市，应该是去买东西了。他去了团长的办公室，“你不回去看看？”利维给韩吉倒了一杯茶，放在她面前。办公室有点乱，当团长的似乎都不太注意整洁，埃尔文是这样，韩吉更甚。

“还有工作。”韩吉其实也刚刚坐下来，冬日节第二天，她允许自己稍微偷一下懒，“以前埃尔文就算是冬日节也会在工作。”

“倒也不像这样早早起床就工作的。”利维坐在旁边的沙发上，自觉地抽出了一部分文件，开始审查，“你不必和他比较。”

韩吉没有回话，他们之间之后纸业的沙沙声。她其实最讨厌的就是这种繁琐的公文，以前是有莫布里特帮她处理，现在没有了。他们也没有埃尔文了。

埃尔文，你瞧瞧，没了你我们竟然是这副样子。

因为是节日以及接下来的新年的缘故，留在兵营里的人不多，也就是他们几个没有牵挂的人、和韩吉这样走不开兵营的人。听到科尼和艾伦说话的声音他才注意到，已经傍晚了，韩吉则还在埋头写着什么。他放下文件，出门烧水。他的胸口有些痒，有什么要破开皮肤伸出来。等着水烧开的功夫他去了厕所，那里有一面镜子，他将衬衫的口子解开，他的胸口处长了一颗浅绿色的嫩芽，从他的皮肤下伸出来的。

“种下埃尔文的头发，春天的时候就会收获一个全新的埃尔文。”他脑海里突然出现了这么一句，可是埃尔文比他高，如果真要长出埃尔文，他大概会死掉吧。

有人经过了走廊，他赶紧把衣服穿好，若无其事地回到了茶水间，把泡好的茶端到办公室，放在韩吉面前，“休息一下。”

韩吉这才如梦初醒似的抬起头，看了一眼外面，原来已经黄昏了。


	2. Chapter 2

“我想明天回家一趟。”吃过晚饭后，又工作了一会儿的两人歪在两边的沙发上，宣告今天的工作暂时结束，“要带点儿什么特产好呢？”  
“这里有什么特产呢？”利维靠在扶手上想了一会儿，“树莓干，麦芽糖点心，奶酪，也就这些吃的了吧？”  
“还有银器陶器什么的也不错，还有手绘的瓷器。不过就算带回家也会被妈妈说：啊真是的不用买这些了家里已经很多了。”  
“烟斗，烟草什么的。”  
“那种东西还是算了吧，难闻得很。明天早上去集市上看看好了。”  
“要不要把你实验室的巨人指甲和巨人脚后跟死皮带回去？反正这种东西现在应该好弄到多了，再不行让艾伦变身然后你去剪就是了。指甲的话可以磨成镇纸，死皮倒是可以缝在一起做件外套。”  
“哈哈，之前我确实把巨人的牙齿带回去了，结果被爸爸骂了一通，还把表亲家里的小孩吓哭了。”  
“哈哈。”利维笑了一声，手里的茶水已经变冷了。他披着明显不是他的尺寸的大衣，把他整个人都盖在了沙发上。  
“以前的时候，他们不理解为什么我要加入调查兵团，每次放假回家都会劝我去宪兵团或者驻屯兵团，最好找个好男人嫁了。”韩吉怀旧似的说，眼镜摘下来放在桌子上，“干脆就嫁给镇子上的那个香料店老板，又有钱又安逸，去跟巨人拼命，哪天说不定就剩下一条腿了。”  
“或者干脆就是失踪。”利维想到了佩特拉，想到了伊泽尔，想到了无数死在巨人嘴里、什么都没能留下的人，“  
“后悔过么？你？”韩吉突然问道，“是埃尔文把你带到地上的吧。后悔过么？”  
利维没有犹豫地说道：“没有。你呢？”  
“有过，好几次。”他们认识了这么多年，彼此之间也不需要遮遮掩掩，更何况这又是最平常不过的事，“在我刚进调查兵团的时候，我的分队的人除了我全部都死掉了。那时候我真生气啊，于是我狠狠地踢飞了刚砍下来的巨人的头。”  
“这件事你倒是跟我说过。”  
“可是我其实也在害怕，也许下一个被吃掉的我就说不定。回到军营的那天晚上我就在想，如果我听了父母的话留在镇子上读书，然后像他们规划的那样谈起恋爱，结婚，经营生意，可能我的人生会安逸许多吧。”  
“我倒是想不出来你这样。”  
“我也想不出来。所以我还是留下来了。”韩吉抬起头，她的眼睛闪闪发光，“巨人可真是，太棒了啊。”  
第二天早上韩吉就回去了，驻守的就只剩下了几个新兵，艾伦三笠和艾尔敏，科尼还有自己了。每天早上起来外面都已经是被雪盖满的模样，艾伦他们倒是有模有样地指挥着新兵一起扫雪。“你们以为这样的干净程度就能让利维兵长满意了么？”艾伦把铲到了屋檐下的雪又推到了另一边，“这样放在屋檐底下，融化的时候会结冰，不光墙壁会弄脏还会影响埋在下面的排污管道的！”  
我有那么严格么？利维抬起头，好像确实有。他一直以为自己应该是一个话很多表情很少但还算比较和蔼的长官形象，看来他确实对自己的认知有误差。  
他坐在窗户边，难得的阳光，胸口的绿芽已经冒出来了一些，撕扯着他刚刚愈合的伤口。大概是什么球根植物？郁金香？石蒜？他觉得玫瑰其实很适合埃尔文，很俗，但是放在埃尔文旁边就很好看。也许去年的圣诞节应该偷偷给他买束玫瑰——不过那样的话会被人看到，又会传闲话。“团长又被哪个贵族的女人看上了，这几天不在自己的屋子里说不定就去跟那个女人偷情了。”如果他们知道这个实际上的偷情对象是他们严重话少表情少的另一位严格长官，该怎么想呢？大概下巴都要惊掉了。  
他其实是打算让韩吉找个时间就搬到团长卧室里的，还住在分队长的住所有点不合适，而且她的书那么多，团长卧室会宽敞一些，说不定能整洁一点。他开始搬埃尔文的东西了。埃尔文没有关系近的亲戚，他父亲死后似乎就被送到了姑妈家，而在埃尔文进入训练兵团的第二年，姑妈就因为伤寒去世了。所以这些都是他的，他可以都搬到自己的屋子里去。在行动之前，他写了一张清单，先要搬什么，再要搬什么，最后再怎么打扫。  
首先是书。埃尔文的书有很多，放在办公室的都是工作相关的，放在房间里的则是个人要看的。不过在搬的时候他还是检查了一遍，把韩吉可能会用到的书挑出来放进办公室，再把其余的放进自己的屋子里。利维并不是一个喜欢看书的人，书在地下街是奢侈品，甚至印刷的传单都很少见。小时候的认字读书是妈妈启蒙的，肯尼又偶尔会甩给他基本简单易懂的儿童书让他学着看，但他必须得承认他没什么良好的读书习惯。后来埃尔文经常会看文献到深夜，而他也常常失眠。于是他们深夜坐在烛火下，各自捧着一本书，在寂静中轻轻翻动书页。偶尔会泡些茶，或者热些麦芽酒来喝。  
埃尔文总是看比较晦涩难懂的书，至少里面的字词是他并不常见的。成为兵长后他努力把自己过于豪放的字体改成了清晰规整的印刷体，因此从埃尔文那里拿来了不少书，但是埃尔文给他的都是些通俗易懂的。这让他有些不爽，感觉埃尔文瞧不起他。“不得不承认我确实是有一些这样的想法的，过于晦涩的书对你写报告来说既不实用也没有必要，以后我会改正的。”埃尔文很认真地向他道歉，他觉得埃尔文这个人真有意思，有时候认真严肃过了头，有时又像个小孩子那样，看见市场上卖的新奇玩意儿走不动路。在这之后利维开始收到埃尔文挑选的一些历史论证、文学点评之类的书籍，其中不乏一些从报纸上、报刊上剪下来的哲学思论。确实不能完全看懂，但是看着看着就看懂了。利维在抄下了“形而上学”这个词，以前他不懂，看了释义也不太懂，现在懂了。  
历史类的有二十一本，哲学类的有十三本，文学类的包括杂评有六本，地质地理类的有七本，动植物学类的有四本，机械物理类的有三本，气象学的有两本，还有一些小说——爱情、奇幻、悬疑……仿佛是屋主人有些羞于展示给外人，而故意藏在了堆成摞的“高深”书本中，特别是那本名叫《玫瑰人生》的爱情轻喜剧小说，主人翻看了很多遍，没想到他也会有这种爱好。  
剩下的大多数是摘抄，摘抄来源于如今已经搬进了办公室的、或者换回了图书馆的，不属于他自己的书。摘抄的很乱，东一段西一段，甚至夹在了很多画着草图的散碎纸片。利维只能暂时手上的活计，到仓库里找到了几根牛皮纸和绳子，一本一本地包好，捆起来。他的屋子里没有书柜，他就跑到城里订了几块木板，自己订了起来。地下街的住所里的很多家具就是这么制造出来的。  
书搬完了，接着就是床榻。他把旧床单掀开，卷起来搬走，要打扫床架和床底下的时候看到眼前的景象倒吸了一口气，忍不住骂了一句。“埃尔文.史密斯，你是要过冬的松鼠么？”床底下摞着更多的书，方方正正地，完美利用了角度和视觉盲区，以及利维地打扫习惯，是他如果不趴在地上认真擦地板就不会看到的。“埃尔文，你这坨烂屎。”他坐在床边，喝了口水。早上个人训练耗费了不少体力，简单吃了饭又跑来打扫，现在已经是晚上了，可他连晚饭都还没吃。  
从厨房里找了两块面包，抹上了一层黄油，又切了两片火腿片——当然是上面的拨款买的，然后夹了几片生菜，这就是他简单的晚饭。刚才小鬼们应该吃了炖菜，闻味道大概是胡萝卜和卷心菜，放了肉进去的。  
他回到自己屋里，沏了一杯热茶，翻开了那本《玫瑰人生》。这是一个老套的男女之间的爱情故事。开篇是一个女人，她在出狱后被介绍到了男人的家中当仆人，和另外三个也来当仆人的女孩睡在一间屋子。男人是一个有些不得志的贵族少爷，被分到了这件郊外的简朴的宅子中，靠着收租和写几篇酸诗过日子。至于他的诗作在书中有所介绍，实在称不上是什么佳作。四个女孩在一间屋子里，讨论着恋人，讨论着其他来访贵族的绯闻，讨论着为什么英俊而有才情（这一点利维无法苟同）的男主人还未有婚配。女人觉得男主人有些熟悉，读着他那些酸诗逐渐爱上了他。她害怕男主人介意自己坐过牢而告诉他自己是 个落魄地主家的女儿，父母因疾病去世才不得不这样讨得生计。而男主人则相信了他的话，他告诉她自己其实曾经深爱着一个人，在她离开后缪斯也都离他而去了——看到这里利维停下了，他不明白埃尔文为什么会翻看这样一本剧情蹩脚又生硬的地摊小说。他随意地往后翻，知道看到用蓝色墨水标记着的一句话。  
“人们把这种感情叫做爱情，赞美它是世上最真挚的东西时，我却知道我们的爱情是建立在谎言上的。可是我无法对他开口，我想个做错了事的孩子，天真地期待着他的谅解。我一切用来掩盖事实的谎言蚕食着我的心，总有一天他会离我而去的吧。”  
埃尔文，他心里想，回到了坐在木箱上的那一刻：我不曾怀疑你对我说的任何事，我也不曾因为你对我坦白而认为我们的感情全部都是编造出的谎言。  
他合上书，放进书柜里，他不打算再把它翻出来了，写的不好，只是那段话罢了。人们吧这种感情叫做感情，他却没有觉得那是世界上最真挚的东西，但确实是他最宝贵的东西之一。  
梦里他梦见胸口的根茎在迅速地膨胀，积压着他的心脏。是石蒜，埃尔文的发丝结出来的花是石蒜，花朵是金黄色的，像他的头发那样灿烂。石蒜的根茎和汁液都是有毒的，它那样靠近自己的心脏，随着他的思念和回忆一点点蚕食着他，毒素混在血液里，被心脏泵到了全身。黑绿色的粘液将他腐蚀掉，只剩下了胸口开出的石蒜，落在了地上。埃尔文从根茎里走了出来，对着苍白的夜空，对着躺在地上的他的残骸，轻轻挥手。  
他醒了，已经是早上了。他拉开领口，花苗并没有长大，反而因为缺少阳光而有些萎缩了。他光着身子，坐在一个既能找到阳光，又不会被外面的人看见的角落里喝茶，腿上是埃尔文的《植物图鉴848版》，里面埃尔文用铅笔标记出来了一些在墙外看到的类似的植物。其中一页就是石蒜，有很多种类，在他梦中的应该是水仙。水仙从鳞茎到开花要三年，埃尔文的头发算什么？应该不算鳞茎吧？所以开花是不是还要更久？他这么想着，轻轻抚摸了一下胸口的嫩芽，他梦见自己中毒而死，又梦见埃尔文从他的胸口走了出来。恐惧和期待、以及对抱着不切实际的幻想的自己而嗤之以鼻，这样复杂的情绪纠缠着他。


	3. Chapter 3

韩吉回来了，还带回来了土特产。和104期的孩子们分了一些之后就来找利维了。 “是一些晾晒的野菜，红薯干，坚果和肉干。哦对，还有一些茶叶，尝着味道似乎不错。”韩吉把一大袋子的东西摊在桌子上，利维拿了一块红薯干，还挺好吃。他们把茶叶煮上，利维提出要韩吉挪到埃尔文的卧室里。韩吉拒绝了，她知道那间卧室对利维的意义。利维说不了，总不能一直这样空着，早晚你都要搬进来，而且埃尔文的东西我会保管好的。

韩吉也加入了打扫的队伍。床底下的书韩吉又挑选了一遍，剩下的一半都放进了利维的新书柜里。抽屉里和柜子里还有一些杂物，韩吉找了个“要去工作”的借口就溜走了，她觉得应该让利维一个人处理这些。

都是一些杂物，袖扣，剪刀，墨水，几根铅笔和削笔的小刀，不知道为什么会保存起来的靴子的后跟，鞋油，买多了囤起来的发蜡，在集市上看着挺好看就买了的嵌着花瓣的玻璃球，蝴蝶的标本，坏掉的怀表。这些都被利维放进了一个木匣子里，原本是放针线的和布条的，早上被他腾出来了。

柜子的最下面有一个带锁的盒子，钥匙就在盒子底下。他把盒子打开，放在最上面的是一条项链，吊坠是一个圆形的小盒子，按上面的按钮就会弹开，里面是两张画像，都是同一家人。

最中间的是不到五岁的金发男孩，蓝色的眼睛，那个时候头发就梳得很整齐了。右边则是深金色头发的男人，戴着眼镜。左边的女人有一头漂亮的金发，和男孩一样，眼睛是浅棕色。这就是埃尔文的家人么？男人的脸型、鼻子和眼镜和埃尔文很像，下巴，头发和嘴巴则来自右边的女人。项链的下面是几张纸，似乎是草稿，开头分别是：“亲爱的玛丽”，“我亲爱的玛丽”，“我深爱的玛丽啊”，“玛丽，我的爱人”。肉麻的称呼之后是更加肉麻的文字：“玛丽，我的心脏之所属，我眼中唯一的玫瑰……去你妈的鬓毛头奈尔。”那之后语气就立刻改了“玛丽你好我是奈尔，我在训练兵团见到你第一天就特别喜欢你，我的好朋友埃尔文可以证明，每天熄灯前我就对着我画的特别烂的你的画像发痴，我一见到你就想到我们的孩子叫什么了，我还想好要在哪里买房子了。我成绩特别好是前十我肯定能进宪兵团，进了宪兵团我们就结婚吧求求你了埃尔文快被我烦死了啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦，最最最爱你除了你谁都不娶的奈尔德克”利维笑了，他仿佛看到十几岁的埃尔文帮好友写情书时不耐烦地趴在桌子上、趁着奈尔不在偷偷写了这么个版本，收进自己的口袋里，一个人的时候拿出来乐。

为什么不给他看呢？他们可以一起乐。

有些人就是这样，在一起的时候对你藏着掩着，等他走后，去翻他留下的东西时才发现，原来这是一个这样有趣的人啊，原来他的家庭是这样的，原来他也有想要坑好友的时候，原来他也会偷偷地看爱情小说。

原来这样原来那样，他已经不知道要跟谁分享这些有趣的发现了。埃尔文，如果你还在多好。他们可以一起去看史密斯家的家庭画像，一起嘲笑当年奈尔追求玛丽时的糗事，一起看爱情喜剧小说。埃尔文，为什么你非要把这一部分也藏着呢？

肯尼过世后说出“那个宪兵队的肯尼.阿克曼，其实是我舅舅，是他把我养大的。”这句话花了利维不少时间。希斯特里亚的加冕仪式后他去找到了埃尔文，埃尔文正在王都军营总部的房间里，等着第二天启程回调查兵团。利维没有敲门，走进来，坐在另一张椅子上。埃尔文放下书，看着利维，等着他开口。但他没开口。他低下头，什么都不说。埃尔文也就明白了，现在还不是时候。他们就在房间里这么坐着，直到晚上的晚宴。一星期之后才听见利维亲口承认肯尼和他的血缘关系的埃尔文松了口气，只是因为利维心里的石头终于能放下来了。“我其实觉得他和你长得挺像的。特别是眉眼。”埃尔文这么说，他是见过肯尼的尸体的，也从资料库那里找来了画像，“下巴其实也有那么一点。”埃尔文像是在玩什么智力游戏那样，将肯尼和利维的两张脸放在一起，寻找相同之处，“不过我还以为他是你爸爸。”

“啊，我也这么以为，以为了二十多年。”

如果埃尔文还在，或者埃尔文能够早一点把这些东西给他看，也许这样的对话还会重复一遍，只不过对象会是史密斯一家。

他摸向了自己的胸口，石蒜又长大了一些，衬衫下已经能隐隐约约地看到轮廓了。

“屋子收拾好了，你可以搬进去了。”晚一点的时候，利维去找了韩吉。韩吉好不容易补上了落下的工作，正躺在床上——床上没有扔着东西的地方，一动不动，“还活着么？佐伊团长？”

“啊，明天再说好了。”韩吉在地上摸了一会儿，摸到了一根肉干，边嚼边说，“今天真是累惨了。”

“明天要怎么收拾呢？你这个屋子，呆久了就会踩到不知哪里冒出来的蘑菇或者巨人的头皮屑。”

“你正在踩着哦，巨人的头发。”

利维立刻换了个没有铺着东西的地方站着，感觉自己被囚禁在了这个小小的空间中，屋子里其他的地方全部都是可怕的脏乱和细菌。“莫布里特的遗物，你去看过了么？”他们彼此心照不宣的标志，就是其实谁都没有说过自己的感情生活，只是日常的相处就能看出一二。在他开口之前韩吉也不知道他和埃尔文已经进展到了那样的关系，而利维也不需要韩吉开口就知道她和莫布里特是超过普通上司和下属的亲密的。至于他们是不是爱情，和他无关。

“去看了。”韩吉说，“很意外的，他的素描本上画了不少我，画的还挺漂亮。”

“真是难为他了，每天都要给你打扫屋子，甚至还要负责帮我把神智不清醒的你抬到浴室。”

“妮法倒是和我说过，总是要她负责最后的清洁工作，辛苦他们了。”

“有什么意外发现么？他的东西里？”

“大多数都被他家人拿走了，那本素描本倒是我留着的。”韩吉指了指抽屉，“特意包了起来，独此一本。你在埃尔文的东西里发现了什么？”

“我发现，我并没有我想象中的那么了解他。”利维扶住了旁边摇摇欲坠的一摞盒子，“或者说，他有意把一些东西藏起来了，不让我看。”

“埃尔文确实是会做出这种事的人呢。”

“我收拾他的抽屉的时候，在一个木匣子的夹层，发现了这个。”利维从外套的口袋里拿出了一个纸条，上面是一个地址，“在斯托黑丝郊区的森林里，我打算去看一看。”

“作为第十四任团长我批准给我们最优秀的士兵长一天的假期，请我们的士兵长好好利用这个假期去休闲一下。”韩吉又从袋子里摸出了一块烤饼，问利维：“吃不吃？”

利维摆了摆手，说不吃。然后就离开了，走之前又不小心踩到了那袋子巨人的头发上。正在他要回头叮嘱韩吉在他回来之前好歹把屋子的地板收拾好的时候，他发现韩吉已经睡着了，嘴里还咬着那块烤饼。他转身，把饼拿下来放在桌子上，然后给她盖上了被子。

早早起床后的利维快马加鞭，中午的时候就到了纸条上写着的地址。那里什么都没有，只是一块地，牌子上还写着“看地请找6号的汉利森。”。于是他在附近转了一圈，终于在树林附近找到了地址上所写的6号，虽然只是一块摇摇欲坠的木牌上歪歪扭扭刻着的门牌号。

“以前倒是有不少老爷们过来想买，不过这地方除了树林就是草地，实在没什么可取之处，离斯托黑丝也有点远。”汉利森是个驼背的老头，大概六十多岁，“几个月前有个调查兵团的老爷来过，定金也给我付过了，只不过再也没回来，大概是被哪里的巨人给吃了吧。”他叹口气，又补充一句，“那是个很不错的小伙子啊。”

并没有被巨人吃掉，只是被一个没有卵dan的猴子给砸中了，然后被自己亲手杀掉了。利维在心里这样想，“那还真是不幸。”

“是啊，他本来是打算在这里盖个小房子的，‘如果能平安退休的话就和恋人住在这里。’，他是这么说的。调查兵团的人都短命啊，镇上有一家开水果铺，三个孩子里两个都去了调查兵团，一个都没回来，就剩下了小儿子陪着两口子经营店铺。”说完他指了指北方，“女儿和大儿子的坟就在那边，开荒的时候挖走了。”

“多少钱呢？这片地？”利维问道，他总得给埃尔文那一堆垃圾找个归宿。

“倒也不贵，”汉利森伸出了四根手指头，“这地方便宜得很。”

利维摸了摸口袋，他平常身上很少带那么多钱。他付了百分之五的定金。“一年后我没有回来的话，钱你留着也好捐给孤儿院也好，都行。”他和汉利森签了字据，拿在手里才意识到，埃尔文抽屉里的字条就是当年和汉利森签下的字据。

如果要盖房的话，背靠树林，大门和窗户对着东南方阳光最好的地方。看附近的地势和河流走向应该不难找到地下水，在院子里打一个井就不需要去老远的地方挑水了。可以再搭一个马棚，一个凉亭，或者一个工具间。至少要有两个卧室，保不齐会有人过来拜访过夜。还要有一个书房，埃尔文的书那么多，卧室是肯定放不下的，再搭一个茶水柜——等到回过神来的时候，视野里已经看不到那片地，也看不到6号的汉利森了。太阳依然灿烂地在天空上挂着，但他知道他心里的太阳被葬在了哪里。两张字据被叠好，放在了一次，他意识到胸口的花苗已经长出了球茎，压迫着他的血管。

难得一见地，韩吉的屋子居然勉强够上了利维在心里给韩吉特殊设立的清洁度标准的及格线——最起码所有巨人的周边产品都好好的装了起来放在了架子上，散落的文献和纸业都拿绳子，要么捆了起来要么扎成了册子。该放在办公室里的书都整整齐齐地码在办公室茶几上，地面也是打扫过的。

“很不错对吧！”韩吉站在屋子门口，兴奋地给利维展示，“利维教官，符合你的标准了么？”

“真不赖。”利维在屋子里转了一圈，没有发现巨人的眼睫毛，也没有吃剩下的烤土豆，连床铺都叠好了，“全都是你自己做的？”

“这个嘛……”韩吉还没有放话，走廊另一边科尼的声音响了起来：“韩吉团长，巨人的眼球已经全部放在实验室里了，还有什么要做的吗？”

“团体合作提高工作效益。”韩吉对利维解释道。

睡觉之前终于完成了韩吉的搬迁工作。埃尔文的屋子确实比韩吉原来的屋子宽敞不少，甚至能腾出空间放一瓶三笠摘来的野花当装饰。利维和韩吉坐在圆桌两边，利维热了酒。

“斯托黑丝之旅怎么样？”韩吉还烤了两块面包，夹了一些利维顺路带回来的烟熏奶酪。

“埃尔文曾经说过，如果巨人都消失了该多好。”利维没吃几口，他看着花瓶里的话，自己胸口的石蒜会不会也想这样，在某一天突然开放？“他就可以退休到乡下，找个教师的工作安度晚年了。”

“我也这么想过。”

“所以他买了一块地。”利维从怀里掏出了字据，“准确一点来说，他本来是要买一块地的，还交了定金。背靠树林，正对阳光，还有地下水。”

“的确是他会选择的地方。”

“他曾经问我喜不喜欢树林，我说喜欢。他问，那阳光呢？我说也喜欢。所以他挑了那个地方。”那听见石蒜的根茎开始膨胀，花茎汲取了他的血液，肆意生长，“所以他去买了一块地，我也不知道他为什么要买，为什么在玛丽亚之墙还没有夺回来的时候去买。但是他买了，还把字据锁在了盒子里，跟他家里的画像、跟他那些‘宝物’都锁在了一起。”

韩吉以为利维要哭出来了，但他没有，但是她能理解。

“我没想到他真的打算买一块地，还想在上面盖一栋房子，带着我一起搬进去。”

埃尔文，我多希望你能早一点对我说这些。


	4. 尾声

天气转暖之后就不再下雪了，士兵都回到了军营里。一切似乎都恢复了正常，韩吉继续在王都和军营两边跑，同时还不能落下自己的训练和新式武器、制服的研发。利维有时候会跟她一起去王都，但大多数时候都要留下来看家，艾尔敏被他们当作内定的下一任团长候选人，参与一些谋略和研发的工作。

有一段时间利维除了洗澡几乎就没有脱下军服，其实连洗澡也只是脱光之后冲进浴室，五分钟解决就快速出来换上新的衣服，继续工作。睡觉就是直接在办公室和衣而睡的。调查兵团的大换血，新成员的训练，以及全面调查帕拉迪岛的任务，所有的一切都压在老成员的身上。

等到春天，墙外的冰雪也彻底融化了。去彻底调查海岸线的任务也被提上了日程。最兴奋的就是艾尔敏，在韩吉和利维都因为疲劳以及年龄的原因不得不回去休息的时候，他还能在办公室彻夜研究资料，直到三笠看不下去，把他拖出了办公室洗了脸吃了饭。

短暂地休息了一天，利维从床上醒来已经快到中午了。他最近都不再想胸口长着的东西了，只是偶尔会有点疼痛，但是都是可接受范围内的。他起床脱下上衣，照了一下镜子才发现，胸口整片的皮肤都已经发黑了，花苗也从中长了出来，不知为何没有人注意过他胸前一样的凸起。

“你一般都会自己处理伤口的。”韩吉也刚刚起床，黑眼圈还没有彻底消退，不过洗了澡刷了牙，准备清清爽爽地去继续工作，“是什么大问题么？”

“你看了就知道了。”利维把外套和衬衣脱下来，放在椅子上。花茎已经突破了他的皮肤，应该还压断了一根肋骨，和他的心脏缠在了一起，“我一个人处理不来的。”

“哎呀，”预料之外的，韩吉并没有表示多惊讶，“什么时候搞出来的？有一阵子了吧？”

“有一段时间了。”具体来说，两个多月了吧。

“发炎了，还有点化脓，不过不要紧。伤口这么深，大概要愈合一段时间了。”韩吉找到了消毒水和棉花。

“只是发炎？”那里明明有一颗正在突破他皮肤而长出的花茎——

“还有点化脓了，不过没事，以前你膝盖都快碎了还能像现在这样活蹦乱跳，这点儿伤没事的啦。”韩吉一脸轻松地给棉花倒上消毒水，敷在他的伤口上。

利维低下头，哪儿有什么花茎，只是一个一乍来长的口子，微微发红，也没有埃尔文的头发。

“是怎么弄的呢？”

“大概是新的胸甲吧，看来还需要好好测试一下。”利维这么说。

当时也许应该把那根头发找一本书夹起来的。

现在他找不到那根头发了。

他也再也找不到埃尔文了。


End file.
